A Impressão
by sweetdreams-fanfictions
Summary: Finalmente, tudo estava em paz para Leah, até que ela olha nos olhos do novo garoto, Zac, e sofre a impressão. Tudo ficaria bem, se não houvesse um problema: ele era lobo também, um dia ele teria impressão com alguém e ela seria deixada de lado novamente?
1. A Impressão

**Capítulo 1.**

"Que droga, será que eu não posso ser simplesmente uma adolescente normal e passar horas escolhendo minha roupa para a festa?"– O lobo com pelo acinzentado pensou enquanto corria pela floresta negra, acompanhado com seus outros dois companheiros.

Leah ouviu um uivo, o uivo do riso; em seguida ouviu o riso humano de Jacob na sua mente. Semicerrou os olhos, essa era a pior parte de ser lobo. Pelo menos, a única parte ruim.

"Você não é mais adolescente, Leah, só se parece com uma" – falou a voz de Jacob em sua mente.

"E você se parece com uma criança, Jacob."

"Eu ouvi"_, _pensou Jacob.

"Ótimo."

"Leah, não seja má com Jacob, ele só disse a verdade", Seth tentou aliviar, "Ele não quis dizer psicologicamente, ele quis dizer fisicamente".

"Na verdade...", começou Jacob.

"Cale a boca", preveniu Seth, "E acho que você deve usar seu vestido rosa com sua sandália prata."

"Desde quando virasse especialista nisso? E, além do mais, aquele salto é gigante! Vou parecer um travesti."

"Não vai, não", Jacob discordou, "Mulheres altas são atraentes."

Leah arregalou seus olhos castanhos.

"Nossa, você está mesmo me elogiando? Estranho."

"Como é estranho você querer ir para a festa de Nessie."

"Bom... É o aniversário de 17 anos, quando ela para de crescer, é importante para ela que todos estejam lá. E os vampiros não são tão ruim quanto parecem."

"Eu sempre falei isso", disse Jacob.

"Na verdade, fui eu", Seth corrigiu.

Todos riram.

Leah fechou os olhos enquanto corriam pela floresta, ela já sabia o caminho de cor. Sentiu o vento bater no seu corpo, balançar seus pelos. Cheirou os aromas das flores de primavera, o cheiro de terra molhado que era tão comum em Forks, mas que ela tão pouco percebia. Finalmente ela estava em paz, depois de tão longos anos com raiva, ciúme e inveja. Ela não ligava mais para Sam e Emily, e percebeu que foi infantil ter se preocupado tantos anos de sua vida com isso. Jacob estava errado, a adolescência dela estava começando agora.

"Você sofre a síndrome de Benjamin Button", Jacob brincou.

Leah riu e perguntou:

"Para onde estamos indo, afinal?"

"Nós já chegamos. Sam quer ajuda, mais um garoto se transformou hoje."

Mais um?, Leah pensou. Ela pensava que todos que tinham que se transformar já se transformaram.

"Todos que moram em La Push, você está certa. O novo garoto, Zac eu acho, é primo do Paul que veio de algum lugar do Canadá".

"Espero que ele não arranje tantos problemas como Paul arranjava", pensou Seth. "Quantos anos ele tem?"

"A minha idade", Jacob respondeu.

"Ele não está meio velho para se transformar?"

"Coisas estranhas acontecem", Jacob pensou num tom agourento.

Logo avistaram o bando de Sam, impossível de não notar tantos lobos reunidos. Na hora em que viram já conseguiram identificar o novato. Alto, mais ou menos o tamanho de Jacob, e era o único lobo com pelos totalmente brancos.

Sam avistou os três rapidamente, e então foi para atrás das árvores para voltar a sua forma humana, já que não os dois bandos não podiam ler a mente um dos outros.

Os três também foram se transformar, os dois homens colocaram um calça e Leah um vestido. Quando voltaram, perceberam que não havia mais lobos presentes, só humanos.

O novato, Zac, estava de costas, conversando com Sam e Paul. Ele era alto e tinha ombros largos, pele morena e cabelo castanho. Parece ser muito bonito, Leah pensou, grata que Jacob não podia ler a mente dela mais.

Zac se virou sorrindo – de alguma piada, provavelmente. Leah estava correta, ele era lindo. Ele olhou os três, primeiro Seth e depois Jacob, e quando seu olhar encontrou o de Leah, seus olhos verdes ficaram perturbados.

Leah arfou ao olhar nos olhos dele, sentindo uma corda apertar dolorosamente sua cintura e a puxar até Zac. Ela fincou seus pés no chão com força, mas ela mal sentia o chão. Ela estava afogando numa água densa e profunda, águas desconhecidas. Todo seu corpo ficou quente e o ar entrava com dificuldade em seus pulmões. Era como se ela fosse levada para baixo e para cima, mas tudo a levava para Zac.

Só podia ser, por toda a sua experiência, ela sabia que isso só podia significar uma coisa.

A impressão.


	2. Crepúsculo

**Capitulo 2. **

_Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo? _– Leah pensava, sentada na pedra mais alta da praia.

Ela não tinha aguentado ficar lá, sentindo aquela corda puxar com força em direção dele. Ela não suportaria, ele acabaria indo, e isso seria um problema.

Um problema porque, diferente de Sam, Jacob, Quil e Jared, ela teve uma impressão com um _lobo_, um lobo que também vai sofrer impressão um dia, e nesse dia ela seria descartada de lado, como acontecera há dezoito anos atrás. Ela não poderia sofrer isso de novo.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas que caíram na bochecha e olhou para baixo, paras as ondas que batiam violentamente nas pedras. Grunhiu; a vontade de pular era tão grande. Primeiro, fora descartada por quem ela pensou ser o amor da vida dela – e pensou que esse sentimento era recíproco -, depois se tornara a única lobisomem mulher, e agora é destinada a ficar com alguém que seria destinado a ficar com outra.

Tradução: era destinada a sofrer por alguém.

Ou melhor, sua vida era horrível.

Logo quando ela pensara que tudo ia ficar bem, que sua vida podia seguir num ritmo agradável sem Sam e vampiros do mal para complicar...

Com raiva, atirou uma pedra no mar.

- Uau, essa foi forte – ela ouviu a voz de Jacob atrás dela.

- Por favor, Jake, me deixe em paz.

Ele fingiu que não ouvira.

- Por que fugisse tão de repente?

- Só você pode fugir dos seus problemas?

Os dois se lembraram de quando Jacob fugiu por causa da Bella, os dois estavam conversando antes no mesmo lugar. Ele estremeceu com o pensamento.

- Não, você pode fugir também. Mas, por experiência própria, descobri que enfrentar os problemas vale muito mais a pena. É mais difícil, mas é melhor assim.

Leah suspirou.

- Às vezes não há como escapar, Jake – Leah pensou em fugir para longe, nunca mais ver Zac novamente, e sentiu a corda apertando seu coração bruscamente. Desamparada, colocou sua testa em seus joelhos.

- Leah, o que foi? – perguntou, alarmado.

- A impressão, Jake, eu sofri a impressão – sua voz não passava de um suspiro.

Ele pensou um pouco.

- Impressão? Mas isso é ótimo! – disse por fim.

- Mesmo? Ter impressão com um lobo é ótimo? – perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Oh – murmurou, entendendo o problema – Não é tão ruim quanto parece...

- Não é tão ruim quanto parece?! – Leah explodiu – Imagine você, Jacob, se fosse com Reneesme, se ela encontrasse outro e te deixasse de lado, igualzinho quando aconteceu com Bella, só que _muito_ mais forte dessa vez.

Ele fechou os olhos, imaginando. Era difícil até de pensar, Nessie era todo o mundo para ele.

- Desculpe. Há algo que posso fazer por você?

Ela pensou por um instante, depois suspirou.

- Não... Acho que vou ter que... Enfrentar, como você disse. Talvez, se eu o ignorar... Há uma pequena chance de... de... – ela não completou a frase, sem esperanças nenhuma.

- Tem razão, ninguém nunca tentou isso, mas pode ser que dê certo – ele não acreditava de verdade nisso, mas ser sincero não adiantaria nada.

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para o horizonte. Era o crepúsculo, o crepúsculo da vida dela.


	3. Dança dos Sonhos

**Capitulo 3.**

Nota da autora: Vocês se importariam se eu mudasse o narrador da história? Agora, ao invés de ser observador será narrador. Desculpem-me, mas achei melhor assim.

Renesmee Cullen tornara-se bem popular no mundo das criaturas místicas, por isso a festa seria _grande_. Bom, talvez seja também porque quem iria dar a festa era a Alice, sua tia.

Decidi usar a roupa que meu irmão aconselhara, e absolutamente foi a melhor escolha. Eu teria que agradecê-lo por isso. Também coloquei meu melhor perfume, afinal teria que ficar horas dentro de uma casa que fede – para nós, os lobisomens, pelo menos.

Jacob levou a mim e meu irmão, junto com Billy, Embry e Quil. Fiquei surpresa quando vi que cinco lobisomens e um homem que andava de cadeira de rodas conseguiram caber dentro do pequeno Rabbit. Os outros da tribo iriam no carro de Sam, Paul e Jared.

Fiquei tensa pensando se Zac iria ou não, por isso tive que perguntar:

- Hm... Jake, você sabe se mais Renesmee convidou mais alguém para sua festa?

Ele deu uma longa olhada para mim pelo espelho retrovisor, analisando cada parte do meu rosto. Este provavelmente deveria estar frio, sem nenhuma emoção, que é como eu faço quando preciso esconder algo.

- Não, Leah, eu não faço idéia.

- Hmmm... – Murmurei da forma mais indiferente que pude.

Todos nós ficamos de queixo caído quando chegamos a casa dos Cullen.

- Alice sabe _mesmo _como dar uma festa – falou Billy, cético.

Já era de se esperar que tudo estaria perfeito, é claro, mas mesmo assim não pude deixar de me impressionar. Para ser exata, todos no carro se impressionaram, menos Jacob, que já tinha presenciado outras festas deles.

Como no Natal, havia luzes presas a fios que estavam enrolados nas árvores ao redor. O céu estrelado estava cooperando muito para o visual. Havia muitas flores também, rosas cor-de-rosa e cravos brancos espalhados por todos os cantos.

A porta estava aberta, e quando entramos nossos queixos – que já estavam caídos – foram parar no chão.

Não sabia se precisava ou não passar perfume, quase mal dava de sentir o fedor de tão doce que a casa cheirava. Alice pensava em tudo – pensei comigo mesma. Balões rosas e brancos estavam pendurados pelas paredes, e fitas dos mesmos tons decoravam o ambiente. E, para uma casa de vampiros, havia _muita_ comida. Um bolo de três camadas colorido estava posto sob uma mesa de vidro, e bombons de frutas e balas enfeitavam a mesma mesa. Num outro canto, tinha um lugar só com pratos e copos empilhados, e também haviam bastante. Tudo bem que os garotos lobisomens comiam demais, mas achava que isso já era meio exagerado. Uma música baixa e tranquila tocava de fundo.

Não fomos os primeiros a chegar, a família Denali já estava lá há uma semana para o aniversário e Zafira chegara ontem do Brasil. Mordi o lábio para impedir que eu risse quando vi a cara da vampira com cabelos louros alaranjados franzindo o nariz quando sentiu nosso cheiro. Eu não achava que isso era uma ofensa, muito pelo contrário, até que sentia-me meio lisonjeada.

Nessie, como sempre, estava magnífica. Fazia sete anos hoje, mas já aparentava ter a minha idade, e a mesma maturidade também. Senti-me um pouco melhor quando vi que ela também estava de salto, e nós duas estávamos com a mesma altura. Ela usava um vestido azul claro justinho e brilhante, que acentuava todas as suas curvas. Não tinha feito nada no seu cabelo, estava comprido e com cachos nas pontas como sempre, um cabelo que dava uma pontada de inveja a qualquer garota.

Primeiro ela fora correndo abraçar Jacob, obviamente. Depois abraçou um a um, agradecendo os presentes e ouvindo todos os parabéns sempre com um sorriso muito alegre e espontâneo no rosto.

- Leah! – ela abriu os braços para me abraçar.

- Meus parabéns, Ness. Como é parar de crescer?

Ela riu, uma risada que parecia ter vindo de um anjo.

- É um alívio, mas você deve saber disso tão bem quanto eu.

Sorri e dei de ombros.

As pessoas não paravam de chegar. Achei muito esperto ter deixado a porta aberta, pois teriam que ficar abrindo ela a cada minuto. Vampiros de todo o lugar do planeta vinham dar os parabéns à ela, e não havia mais lugar para colocar tantos presentes. Assim como o resto de nós, Nessie ficou um pouco incomodada ao receber um colar de diamantes dos Volturi.

- Sam chegou – anunciou Embry.

Aliviada que teria mais lobisomens na sala, olhei para a porta para avistar o grupo chegando e logo sentir um puxão na minha barriga. Como uma corda invisível.

Ah, não. Por que quanto mais eu rezo mais assombração me aparece?

Droga, por que ele tinha que estar de terno? Por que ele tinha que ficar tão bonito de terno? Tentei desamarrar a corda que me puxava.

Eu vi uma garota loira entrar ao lado de Zac, foi aí que senti um aperto forte no coração, e dessa vez não foi por causa da corda.

No mesmo instante que ele entrou, olhou para mim. Eu até desviaria o olhar, se ele não tivesse desviado tão rápido, e de uma maneira tão estranha, como se também estivesse tentando não olhar para mim...

Eu senti uma mão no meu ombro, instintivamente soube que era Jacob.

- Leah, tudo bem? Queres sair daqui?

Eu lhe lancei meu sorriso mais convincente, mas sabia que não o enganara. Ele, tão melhor que eu, sabia como era sentir a impressão. E, tão bem quanto eu, sabia como era não poder ficar com a pessoa amada.

- Não precisa, obrigada.

Depois observei novamente o Zac, discretamente, e franzi o cenho. Como posso me apaixonar perdida e loucamente por alguém em que nunca sequer falei?

Bom, isso não importava – menti para mim mesma -, é só ignorar.

A força da atração não ajudou muito, mas eu consegui. Bom, até certo ponto.

Só comia quando ele não estava perto da mesa da comida, só dançava quando ele não estava na pista, só conversava quando ele não estava no grupo – tudo isso porque tinha medo que eu acabasse cedendo por causa da força da corda. E eu estava indo muito bem, mentindo para mim mesma que ele não tinha importância nenhuma. Até que, enquanto conversava com Emily me distraí de tudo, por isso levei um choque quando o vi na minha frente, perguntando se eu queria dançar.

Não sabia o que tinha dado em mim, talvez tenha sido o choque mesmo, para aceitar.

Segurei a mão que ele tinha oferecido para mim e perguntei-me se fui a única a sentir uma corrente elétrica quando nos tocamos.

A música era lenta e vários casais dançavam também. Com a respiração um pouco irregular, coloquei meus braços nos seu ombro, e senti meu coração bater mais rápido quando ele colocou a mão na minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto. Naquele momento, eu não sentia mais a corda me puxando com força, ela estava sossegada, somente me prendendo a ele. Também não reparava a presença de mais ninguém, só a dele. Respirei seu cheiro, um cheiro muito particular, que nunca tinha sentido na vida. Repousei minha cabeça no seu peito para sentir melhor e suspirei. Por que as coisas não podiam ser tão fáceis assim?

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos dançando, mas eu sabia que não tinha vontade nenhuma de sair de seus braços. Eu sabia que Jacob estava nos observando com atenção, mas o meu cérebro não pensava nisso. Para ser exata, a única coisa em que ele pensava era em Zac. Eu estava impressionada em como eu podia ficar tanto tempo sem querer falar nada, pois – para mim – palavras só piorariam, e não havia uma palavra para se dizer naquele momento.

A música lenta parou e começou uma mais agitada. Ele me soltou, e eu tirei os braços do seu ombro com hesitação, e quando eu vi ele estava sorrindo para mim. Qualquer uma ficaria deliciada ao ver esse sorriso, mas não eu. Era um sorriso de quebrar o meu coração, de partir, esmagar e rasgar, pois era um sorriso que fazia com que eu não quisesse mais ficar longe dele; e isso era muito, muito perigoso.

- É... – minha voz esganiçou – Eu acho que é melhor você ficar com sua namorada – e eu gaguejei. Deus, por que eu tinha que ser tão patética?

Ele pareceu confuso.

- Namorada? Que namorada?

- A loira... – disse, minha voz ainda esganiçada. Eu parecia uma criançinha indefesa, olhando para baixo com as mãos juntas. Eu tinha que me lembrar de bater minha cabeça na parede quando chegasse em casa...

- Lindsay? – Ele riu – Ela é minha irmã, Leah.

- Você sabe meu nome? – perguntei, surpresa e secretamente sentindo uma alegria boba. Ele sabia o meu nome!

- Você acha que eu a convidaria para dançar se não soubesse? – sorriu torto – A propósito, sou Zac Simons.

Sorri.

- Você acha que eu aceitaria dançar com você se não soubesse?

Zac riu.

- Eu tenho que ir, tenho que fazer umas coisas em casa. Foi legal te conhecer, Leah, a gente se vê.

- Claro – falei de imediato, me arrependendo disso. Esse não era o meu plano.

Ele sorriu e eu o perdi de vista na multidão.

Jake aproximou-se de mim rindo e disse:

- Leah, você é tão engraçada! Sabia que você não conseguia parar de sorrir enquanto falava com ele? – falou no meio das gargalhadas – Só faltava piscar as pestanas!

- Muito sensível, Jacob.


	4. Poderoso

**Capítulo 4. **

Uma semana se passou, e como se já não bastasse eu, praticamente toda a tribo Quileute estava delirando por Zac Simons. O ciúmes era um sentimento poderoso e, sem dúvida, estranho também. Eu já tinha sentido muito ciúme por muito tempo, enquanto observava meu ex-namorado, Sam, e minha prima, Emily namorando. E era horrível, pois achava que Sam e Emily eram as pessoas mais importantes para mim no mundo. Por isso já tinha me acostumado com esse sentimento.

Ou era o que eu pensava.

Eu estava sentada na praia com minhas duas vizinhas, Maddie e Amber, quando vi Zac andando com Sam e Emily, junto com três amigas dela. As três – que lembrei-me que seus nomes eram Cassie, Lucy e Roxanne -, não tiravam os olhos dele, dando risinhos e se entreolhando toda vez que ele falava alguma coisa. Era ridículo, engraçado e frustrante observar aquela cena. Todavia, Zac não prestava atenção nela, então o momento era suportável enquanto eu ignorava a corda e fingia que não escutava o que minhas duas companheiras falavam sobre ele.

- Mas ele é _tão _gato – comentou Maddie.

- Aham – Amber concordou, suspirando – Será que eu tenho alguma chances?

- Acho que sim, ele não tem namorada pelo o que eu soube. Um dia desses eu vi ele dando espaço para aquela Hannah, sabe? E você é mil vezes mais bonita do que ela...

Cerrei o punho que começava a tremer.

- Será que _eu _tenho chances, Amber?

- Ah, com certeza! Você é tão...

Com certeza Amber continuaria a descrever o "quão incrível Maddie era", o que ela já ouvira tantas vezes, se não fosse pelo o que vimos na nossa frente. Meu corpo começou a tremer quando Roxanne, a ruiva baixinha, abraçou Zac.

AAAAH! – eu queria gritar. POR QUE ISSO SÓ ACONTECE COMIGO, MEU DEUS?

- Leah, você está bem? – perguntou Maddie, ansiosa.

- É, eu só estou... com frio – eu mal conseguia controlar a minha voz – Acho que devo ir para a casa.

- Quer que eu vá junto?

Eu não aguentaria ficar ouvindo o caminho todo seus comentários sobre Zac, por isso falei que não. E, de qualquer jeito, eu não queria ir para casa, eu queria ir para o meu verdadeiro lar, queria ir para a floresta.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei deitada no tronco da árvore, mas não achava que tinha ficado por _tanto _tempo para já estar anoitecendo. Eu devia ter dormido, pensei. Foi uma boa idéia ter ido para a floresta, eu gostava de ficar sozinha e não sei se conseguiria esconder da minha família se eu fosse para a casa.

Minha mãe não tinha percebido nada, ou não tinha demonstrado. Quando cheguei em casa, pediu para que eu fosse até o mercado e comprasse pão. Eu estava saindo do mercado quando esbarrei em Zac.

- Ah, oi, Leah – ele falou, sorrindo.

- Oi – disse, e fui me virei de costas. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, estava virada para ele novamente.

- Você saiu tão de repente lá da praia... Quando eu ia falar contigo, você tinha desaparecido.

- Hm... Pois é, eu faço isso às vezes. – O que você tem na cabeça, guria?

Ele sorriu torto.

- Então, amanhã você vai fazer alguma coisa?

- Não – respondi rápido demais. Burra, por que você tem que sempre falar a verdade?

Seu sorriso se alargou.

- Ótimo, então eu te pego as cinco. Pode parecer meio cedo para um encontro, mas é meu horário favorito para o que vamos fazer e...

- O quê? Um encontro? Com você?

- Com quem mais seria?

- Posso recusar?

- Não.

Revirei os olhos e ele riu.

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntei com um mal-humor fingido.

- Ah... Isso é surpresa.

- Eu não gosto de surpresas.

- Hm... isso é muito mal, mas não muda nada. Até a manhã.

Ele se afastou e eu olhei as minhas mãos. Estavam tremendo, mas não aquele tremor de sempre, um tremor totalmente novo e diferente.


	5. Paisagem

**Capítulo 5.**

Foi meio estranho ter Seth para ajudar na escolha da roupa que eu usaria no meu encontro com Zac. Olhei para Zac com carinho e orgulho; ele sempre teve uma maturidade enorme. Quando fiquei naquela depressão – para não dizer coisa pior – durante tanto tempo, era ele que me colocava para cima. Quando virei lobo, ele sempre esteve ao meu lado, agindo como o pai que morrera. Quando eu perdia a calma, ele a recuperava para mim. E ali estava ele novamente, me deixando mais segura quando o mundo inteiro parecia estar de ponta para baixo.

E eu nunca tinha agradecido, muito menos retribuído.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou quando viu que eu olhava para ele.

- Nada, é só que... Eu não mereço um irmãozinho tão bom quanto você.

Ele riu, constrangido.

- Geralmente as garotas ficam reclamando do irmão caçula.

Eu o abracei.

- Mas não eu, eu não – de repente minha visão ficou embaçada – Desculpe-me por tudo, Seth.

- Você não tem que se desculpar, Leah.

- Sim, eu tenho. Você sempre me apoiou, me ajudou, e eu nunca fiz nada. Nem quando você se transformou pela primeira vez eu estava presente.

- Tudo bem, Leah, você passava por uma situação horrível naquela hora, eu entendo.

Eu sorri.

- Você é demais! Obrigada por tudo.

- É, eu sei. Agora você quer ir naquele encontro ou não?

Foi uma escolha difícil, não sabia se eu usava uma calça jeans e uma bata ou um vestidinho branco com sapatilha. Seth achou melhor a calça jeans, e eu concordei, não sabia o que ele poderia querer fazer.

- Como estou? – falei quando coloquei as roupas.

- Uma gata como sempre.

- Ah, meu Deus, e os brincos? – falei enquanto abria uma gavetinha e procurava um brinco decente.

- Nossa, esse cara está realmente te fazendo bem, não é? Desde que ele chegou, você anda se arrumando mais... E hoje, quando cortou o cabelo, não cortou que nem um penteado de homem. Ficou bom, a propósito – elogiou meu novo corte chanel.

Eu ri uma risada histérica e coloquei um par de brincos.

- Pois é... O que um homem não faz na vida da gente?

De repente ele ficou alerta, e achava que a nossa linha de pensamento era o mesmo: Sam.

- Mas... você sabe... não suba a cabeça, ele pode ser um idiota sabe... há riscos de acabar se magoando...

Tradução: Não faça o mesmo que você fez com Sam.

É, se ele soubesse os riscos...

Eu sentia que ele estava prestes a me dar um sermão, e agradeci quando tocou uma buzina que vinha da rua.

Senti um friozinho na barriga quando pensei nele me esperando lá fora, e respirei fundo. Mas não pude controlar meus pés, que dispararam para a porta de casa mal parando para se despedir da minha mãe e Charlie.

Levei um susto quando abri a porta e vi Zac me esperando na soleira com um buque de flores na mão.

- É... Eu trouxe para você – Era impressão minha ou ele parecia um _pouquinho _envergonhado?

Peguei as rosas vermelhas.

- Obrigada, são lindas. É, hm... Eu vou colocar num vaso.

Corri novamente para a cozinha e peguei o primeiro recipiente que vi na bancada, enchi de água e coloquei as flores dentro.

Enquanto fazia isso, minha mãe me disse:

- Hm... Rosas vermelhas, significam paixão.

Revirei os olhos.

- É, certo, mãe.

Fomos na moto de Zac, e descobri que não sairíamos das terras Quileute. Estranho, pensei, não havia muitos lugares _bons _para um encontro em La Push, a não ser a praia, mas isso não seria muito especial.

Fiquei feliz ao perceber que o puxão da corda tinha se amenizado. Talvez seja por que eu não estou mais lutando, ou só por que estou perto dele agora. Todavia, não importava desde que continuasse assim.

Não usávamos capacete - se sofrêssemos um acidente nos curaríamos antes que a ambulância pudesse chegar -, assim podia sentir o vento chicoteando meu cabelo, meu rosto. Eu já tinha me acostumado com o vento, e a velocidade da moto nem se comparava com a minha, mas essa sensação nunca deixava de ser boa.

Como eu tinha fechado os olhos durante a viagem, me surpreendi quando chegamos. Como eu previra, ainda estávamos em La Push, mas era que ninguém ia, que já fora esquecido por todos por causa das chuvas constantes. A única vez que eu estivera ali tinha seis anos, comemorávamos o aniversário de Seth.

No instante em que olhei para a paisagem, me perguntei como um mirante daqueles poderia ser ignorado por causa de uma simples chuvinha. As pessoas têm guarda-chuva, não têm? Era o morro mais alto da região, e estava mais frio por causa da atitude, com uma neblina nos cercando. A frente estava toda a terra Quileute, e o mar de La Push estava calmo. Eu entendi o que ele disse deste horário ser o melhor para virmos aqui em cima; as nuvens não estavam tão densas hoje, e o sol estava se pondo, de modo que todo o céu tinha ficado laranja e rosa.

- Uau – exclamei.

- Lindo, não é?

Dei de ombros e ele riu.

Fiquei tão absorta na paisagem que nem reparei na mesa na beira da estrada. Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Não seria um encontro de verdade sem comida – explicou minha pergunta mental – Então resolvi trazer meu próprio restaurante.

Eu sorri.

- Está com frio?

- Não – e era verdade, eu não estava.

- É estranho sair com uma... lobisomem. É... eu não estou acostumado, eu ia lhe entregar meu casaco – ele sorriu, parecendo constrangido.

- Não se preocupe, as pessoas acabam se acostumando comigo.

- Não! – respondeu ele rapidamente – Eu não quis dizer isso... não foi minha intenção, me desculpe.

- Está tudo bem, isso é normal, eu já me acostumei com isso.

- Mas eu não...

- Não se preocupe – repeti.

Ele deu a impressão que continuaria insistindo, por isso mudei de assunto:

- Então, o que vamos comer?

Mas isso o deixou ainda mais constrangido.

- É... eu não sou um cozinheiro muito bom, sabe? E eu também não tenho muito dinheiro para pedir algo _caro_.

- Certo, mas o que vamos comer afinal?

- Pizza e Coca-Cola – confessou, suspirando – Eu sei que não é um restaurante chique, mas isso não tinha como errar. Espero que goste de frango, tem gente que...

Eu ri.

- Zac, é perfeito. Exatamente do jeito que eu gosto e muito melhor do que aquelas lagostas de restaurante chique.

Ele sorriu, contente.

- Eu já falei como você está linda?

Fiquei incapaz de falar, então só balancei a cabeça.

- Você está linda.

Olhei para baixo, agradecendo que minha pele não corava. Mas eu queria meu cabelo comprido de novo, para poder esconder meu rosto.

- Você também – Argh, por que minha voz tinha que esganiçar?

**Nota da autora: **Fiz esse capítulo menor porque se eu fizesse o resto levaria mais tempo, e acho que isso não é muito justo. O próximo será o andamento do encontro deles.

Se vocês querem que eu publique mais rápido, não se esqueçam de comentar! Quantos mais comentários, mais rápida eu vou. Beijão gente, obrigada pelo carinho das pessoas que estão acompanhando e comentando! Sejam honestos, podem criticar a vontade e meu português é MESMO bem ruim.


	6. Mentiras

O sol se pôs rápido, trazendo uma noite tranquila. Não havia estrelas, mas em compensação o mar escuro era deslumbrante. Mesmo com pizza e coca-cola, ficou _muito_ melhor do que qualquer restaurante chique, mais íntimo. Havia algumas flores rosas e brancas na mesa redonda, taças de cristal e três velas.

Eu olhava dentro dos olhos verde dele a cada minuto, desejando que o momento nunca acabasse.

Não parecia tão fácil? – perguntava para mim mesma, com esperanças vãs, pois eu sabia a resposta: Não, não era fácil. Pois eu sabia que quanto mais eu ficasse perto dele, mais iria me doer depois, quando tudo acabasse. A impressão era como uma droga, quanto mais temos, mais queremos – e no meu caso era prejudicial.

- Para você, qual é a pior parte de ser um lobisomem? – perguntei.

- Ficar pelado com freqüência – fez uma careta – Ah, e não conseguir se controlar, com medo de ferir as pessoas ao seu lado.

- É, é a pior parte para todos também.

- Mas ficar pelado também irrita. Deve ser mais chato para você, não é?

Suspirei.

- Sim, mas poder correr naquela velocidade, sentir-se livre de tudo e todos compensa.

- Tem razão, a velocidade é a melhor parte – ele abriu um sorriso que poderia iluminar a cidade toda – Mas não tem como se sentir livre de todos.

- Ah, é verdade, essa é a pior parte. Ter todos os seus pensamentos expostos para todo mundo ouvir, poder ouvir o que os outros pensam sobre você... – estremeci, depois eu sorri – Sabe, no início, ninguém me suportava, eu enchia o saco de todos.

- Como assim?

Mordi a língua, eu e a minha boca grande...

- É, você sabe, com esse negócio de se mulher e tudo isso - menti.

- Sei, deve ser difícil para você.

- Antes sim, agora não tanto. Eu pensava que isso era como uma maldição, que eu era uma aberração. Agora acho que isso é um presente que Deus me deu, e não posso ficar mais agradecida, não sei como minha vida seria sem ser lobo... Mas não tem como você saber disso, já que é lobo há tão pouco tempo - acrescentei, pois ele pareceu confuso.

Ele me encarou por bastante tempo, até me deixar constrangida.

- Você é misteriosa, sabia disso? Eu tento te desvendar, mas nunca consigo. Suas palavras e expressões dizem uma coisa, os olhos uma coisa totalmente diferente.

- E em qual você mais crê? Nos olhos ou nas palavras e expressões?

- Nos olhos, é claro. Mas isso me deixa meio confuso, já que posso não te ler muito bem e odeio fazer suposições.

Mastiguei um pedaço da pizza, feliz que ele não me entendesse.

- Você é também bem reservada, não é? Reparei que não falasse nada da vida pessoal, nada revelador. E eu já falei de tudo! Da minha escola, da minha casa, da minha cidade natal, da minha irmã, dos meus sonhos, dos meus gostos pessoais...

- Isso é muito injusto – reclamei – Você conhece meu irmão, você conhece minha casa e minha escola não tinha nada demais.

Ele balançou a cabeça, negando.

- Mas você não falou sobre eles – ele me lançou um olhar penetrante e sua voz ficou séria – Eu quero te conhecer melhor, Leah, eu realmente quero.

Um tremor passou no meu rosto com a intensidade daquela frase. Sentia meu rosto quente, mais quente do que o usual.

No meu cérebro, uma palavra em neon piscava e brilhava com intensidade: _ERRO, ERRO, ERRO_.

- Nós temos a eternidade para isso – falei, indiferente, tentando mudar o clima da conversa.

Mas aquelas palavras me afetaram mais do que eu achava ser possível. Uma _eternidade_, uma eternidade de vassalagem! Mordi meus lábios e belisquei meu braço, tentando focalizar minha dor em outro lugar.

- Sim, temos – ele me olhou, desconfiado.

Continuamos conversando durante a noite toda, e provavelmente ficaríamos mais tempo se eu não tivesse visto no relógio que já passara das onze, e expliquei que, mesmo já sendo adulta o suficiente para não ter horário para chegar em casa, eu não queria deixar minha mãe preocupada.

Desta vez fiquei de olhos abertos a viagem inteira e meus olhos lacrimejaram por isso, mas a paisagem era linda demais para ser desperdiçada. O vento estava glacial, eu estava _quase _com frio.

Ele dirigia rápido, quando chegamos em casa as luzes da cozinha ainda estavam ligadas.

- Então – falou ele enquanto descíamos da moto -, por que no dia em que nos conhecemos você saiu tão depressa? Eu podia jurar que era algo comigo...

Apertei o punho. Droga, então ele percebeu.

Argh, quem não perceberia, idiota?

- É... hm... – pensei em algo para falar – Eu tinha uns assuntos pendentes com minha mãe para resolver – menti.

- Mentirosa – acusou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Por que você acha que estou mentindo?

- Eu não sou idiota, Leah.

- Pensei que você não gostasse de fazer suposições.

Revirou os olhos.

- E não gosto, mas quando todas as vozes na sua cabeça acham o mesmo que eu, então eu posso duvidar se alguém me diz o contrário.

Eu suspirei.

- Não vai me dizer, né?

- Eu não vou te dizer outra coisa além do que eu já disse.

Ele se aproximou e pegou na minha mão. Eu senti meu corpo inteiro pegar fogo de novo, e temi do que o meu rosto demonstrava. Tentei parecer indiferente, mas sabia que minha respiração irregular me denunciava.

- Então, o que você achou desta noite?

Eu podia sentir seu hálito doce; mordi os lábios, tentando reprimir um suspiro.

- Foi... – tentei me lembrar das palavras certas – Legal.

- Legal? – ele sorriu maliciosamente e chegou mais perto, pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo e disse: - Isso não foi muito convincente, Leah.

Oh, Deus, ele estava perto demais. Engoli a seco e tentei recuperar o bom senso.

- Foi divertido, muito divertido, Zac. Agora tenho que entrar, tenha uma boa noite, até outro dia - as palavras saíam com rapidez da minha boca.

Dei as costas a ele, e senti a corda me puxar novamente. Eu ia bater minha cabeça no concreto por isso.

- Leah? – ele me chamou antes de abrir o portão da casa.

Eu virei hesitantemente.

- Sim?

- Por que você tem medo de me beijar?

Meu queixo caiu com sua pergunta direta; fiz questão de fechá-lo.

- Eu não tenho.

- Agora sim eu irei te chamar de mentirosa.

- Ah – arfei – Você não pode dizer isso.

- Oh, sim, eu posso - seu sorriso malicioso se alargou.

- Eu não estou com _medo _de te beijar, eu _não quero_ – menti.

- Ah... - suspirou, com uma falsa frutração - Tantas mentiras.

- Eu estou falando sério – menti novamente.

- Está certo – ele deu um sorriso torto, que quase me fez desfigurar todas as minhas mentiras – Se você não quer me beijar, eu não vou te beijar, não se preocupe com isso.

Agradeci que Zac deu as costas para mim e saiu rapidamente, assim eu poderia ficar imóvel na calçada por um minuto sem ter que mentir novamente.


End file.
